De Instagram y corazones
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Lucy ya iba a llorar. ¿Cómo Natsu se había podido enterar de su acto tan bajo y vil? Si no le había dicho a nadie de su traspié con el estúpido del Eucliffe… ¡Claro! El idiota de Sting le había contado a Natsu como ella lo había estado stalkeando todo el día.


**D** E **I** N **S** T **A** G **R** A **M** Y **C** O **R** A **Z** O **N** E **S**

* * *

Echada en su cama, Lucy Heartfilia se dispuso a hacer lo que cualquier adolescente con salud mental y vida social haría una tarde en sábado: iba a quemar el instituto.

No, espera, eso sólo se le ocurriría al subnormal de Natsu.

En vez de eso, iba a chequear su segunda red social favorita ─porque Facebook era la primera. Era el pilar de chismosería del Magnolia y alrededores, además de carta de presentación para los pobres, como ella y todos sus conocidos─ : Instagram.

Sí. Desde que esa aplicación había llegado a los teléfonos, no había persona que no idolatrara la fotografía y la edición de videos, los _Boomerangs_ , y diversos filtros que proporcionaba aquella cámara multicolor.

Por lo que Lucy, rubia ojos color avellana, fue una de las primeras en publicar diversas fotografías sobre sus salidas al gym, reuniones con sus amigas; y una que otra tomada desde una escalera, corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello para alcanzar los míseros cinco segundos de temporizador ─ y cuidando que su peinado siga en posición─, haciendo poses que un acróbata profesional envidiaría; entre otras.

Hoy en particular no tenía ánimos de realizar los ejercicios que les había dejado la profesora Aquarius. Es decir, ¿Quién puede realizar cincuenta metros en nado un fin de semana?

No se atrevía a siquiera mirar la piscina olímpica en su patio.

Para quitarse el sentimiento de culpa e irresponsabilidad ─ y es que al contrario de sus amigos Lucy sí tenía la posibilidad de realizar tal ridícula tarea─ decidió dar corazones a sus fotos. Un modo inútil de expiar sus pecados, pero al menos les subiría un poquitín la autoestima.

Así pues, se pasó toda la tarde revisando su inicio en la red social, dando corazones al más necesitado ─ personas como Nab, Warren y Max apenas llegaban a dos en sus fotos: uno de ellos y ahora otro de Lucy─. En un momento en que tatareaba una canción de su artista favorito, le dio doble click a una foto sin ver. Curiosa, decidió leer el nombre.

 _Sting Eucliffe_

─ ¡Mierda!

Su obra caritativa se estaba yendo al caño ¡Sin querer le había dado un corazón a una foto con más de mil de ellos! Y no sólo a eso. Arrastró la pantalla para retroceder y se dio cuenta que en uno de sus momentos de distracción ─ maldito sea Bad Magic* y sus distractoras y profundas letras─ no se había dado cuenta que no estaba en el perfil de Simon, amigo de Erza y sujeto a quién supuestamente estaba ayudando en su trabajo con el prójimo, sino al capitán del equipo de Baloncesto de la escuela enemiga Sabertooth: Sting Eucliffe.

Chico que era enemigo jurado de Natsu, su mejor amigo y confidente.

¡Había traicionado su amistad con Natsu sin querer!

─ Oh, bueno una foto de tantas no significa nada... ─dijo nerviosa al retroceder y ver que el chico tenía como dos mil fotos.

Con dos mil corazones suyos.

Oficialmente, se quería dar un tiro.

Natsu la iba a odiar ahora. Era el final de una amistad/enamoramiento construida bajo invasiones a su casa, robo de panties y humillaciones públicas. Así estuvo pensando hasta que en su búsqueda por expiar su nueva y reciente traición ─ en donde daba corazones a cualquier cosa que veía─ vio una foto que la descolocó.

En ella se podía ver a Natsu con (emoticones) de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos y mirada perdida. Para darle un toque más lúgubre estaba con filtro blanco y negro y cara de pato.

"Lo más triste de una traición es que nunca proviene de tus enemigos"

Lucy ya iba a llorar. ¿Cómo Natsu se había podido enterar de su acto tan bajo y vil? Si no le había dicho a nadie de su traspié con el estúpido del Eucliffe… ¡Claro! ¡La respuesta estaba frente a ella en su inicio! Gruñó furiosa. El idiota de Sting le había contado a Natsu como su "rubia pseudo-amiga" lo había _stalkeado_ todo el día, era lo más obvio, lo más lógico, lo más bajo que pudo hacer ese oxigenado con bótox hasta en el omóplato.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Con decisión, seleccionó una de sus mejores fotos ─ella con sus tres poses favoritas combinadas: el símbolo de la paz, lentes de sol y labios como si hubiera chupado diez limones─, buscó una frase-indirecta en internet y posteó la foto.

"Él no dijo nada, pero yo entendí todo"

Literalmente Natsu no había cortado su amistad de un tajo con palabras, pero se sintió igual o peor. A los segundos una llamada vía Messenger opacó la pantalla. Era Natsu.

─ Hola…

─ ¡Lucy! ¿En realidad te gustan las fotos del oxigenado cara de culo de Sting? ¡Si me habías dicho que tenía más bótox que neuronas!

Se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre quien le daba corazones a quién, con Lucy sacando sus cartas de cuando él le daba doble click a las fotos de su ex Lissana Strauss. Terminaron con el Dragneel invadiendo su casa por la ventana, algo típico de ellos y medio Instituto, besándose acaloradamente y compartiendo fotos de su reciente noviazgo en todas las aplicaciones posibles.

Pero de lo que Lucy estaba segura, era de que Sting iba a pagar.

* * *

Escuchando música de Imagine Dragons, Sting revisaba su teléfono celular en el camino a casa. Había tenido que recoger a Lector, su hermano menor, de la escuela. Ahora ya en el autobús y con el pequeño durmiendo pegado a la ventana, Sting se dispuso a revisar su Instagram. Tenía el número dos mil ciento treinta arriba del ícono de la aplicación.

─ Alguien me ha estado stalkeando ─murmuró para sí mismo.

Vio sus notificaciones y descubrió que no era nada más y nada menos que Lucy Heartfilia, la despampanante rubia de las animadoras de la escuela enemiga. No le hizo mucho caso, pero sonrió complacido al ver la foto que había publicado el imbécil de Dragneel, probablemente por lo que había hecho su queridísima y ahora oficial novia.

Achinó sus ojos con delineador e hizo una sonrisa malvada. No entendía los motivos que tuvo Lucy para hacer tal cosa. Es decir, era obvio que al Dragneel le había dolido en el alma y la mitad de un testículo; sin contar que no toleraban ni respirar el aire de la misma habitación desde que recordaba. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que se lo preguntaría en la próxima reunión familiar.

Su prima sí que era rara.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Como Facebook ya me sabía muy trillado, decidí hacer esta serie de shots estúpidos y sin sentido. No soy una persona codiciosa, pero siento que los comentarios que dejan ustedes son un gran impulso en la inspiración y las sugerencias una buena forma de mejorar, por lo que estaré esperando sus review a medida que voy escribiendo esta serie de no más de ocho capítulos. Planeo hacerlo un multi pairing relacionado con las funciones y cosillas que presenta esta estúpida y sensual aplicación. Gracias por leer.

Psdt: A poco creían que Sting iba a estar tras mi rubia pechugona... ¡Ja! ¿No han visto mis fics StinLi acaso? (Y si no los has visto, te recomiendo que lo hagas. Sólo digo...)

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO HAS AMADO, ODIADO, O LO QUE SEA.**

 **¡VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑO(A)!**


End file.
